All This For One Kiss?
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: Kagome, your average tomboy switches places with her younger identical cousin Miroku to get closer to her fave celebrity, Seeshoumaru. InuKag, MirSan, and others.


**All This For One Kiss?**

**By:Pepsiflavoredsango **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the great crossdressing manga: Kill Me, Kiss Me, from which I got a stroke of genius from.**

**Kagome sat on her bedroom floor looking through her latest issue of Tokyo Fanatic practically drooling over the picture that went along with the article she was reading**

**"I can't believe it! he actually could go for a girl like me?!" Kagome exclaimed after**

**looking back from the article tears of joy filling to the brim of her chestnut eyes.**

**"If only I could have one chance to meet him.." Kagome said with a sigh as she flopped**

**down onto her bed.**

**"Hey cuz." Miroku said directly from her doorway. "Miroku?! what are you doing just standing there?!" Kagome seethed angrily while hiding the magazine under her overweight cat Buyou. "Oh I dunno..maybe just listening to you admire the great Seeshoumaru." He replied with a smirk.**

**"Miroku..you mean..?" Kagome gulped. "You heard and, watched everything?" She continued with wide eyes. "You got it." Miroku said with a slight snicker. "Miroku! please don't make fun of me!" Kagome exclaimed leaping from the bed with her hands in a begging position. "Relax Kags..I won't..I just don't see what the big deal with him is..I mean he goes to my school." Miroku said resting his hands behind his head, then flopping back on Kagome's bed.**

**"What the big deal is?!" Kagome yelled with fire in her eyes as she looked at her cousin. "He's the hottest guy ever, he's sweet, and down to earth.." Kagome said hold-**

**ing the magazine to her chest as her visage shown with a deep blush. "And your making me sick.." Miroku said with a laugh. "Of course a guy like you wouldn't understand!" Kagome snapped at her cousin causing him to fall off the bed. "Kag's lighten up!" Miroku said while getting to his feet.**

**{A/N: Forgot to mention.. but this stands for a person's thoughts. and { stands for authoress breaks. that is all, back to the bizarre fic! }**

**Kagome's thoughts**

**Hmmm? I bet I could get my baka of a cousin to somehow switch places with me..I hope! "Kagome?" Miroku broke her from her train of thoughts.**

**"Ehh?!" Kagome practically jumped. "What are you thinking..?" He eyed her curiously. **

**"I'm not thinking anything!" Kagome retaliated to her suspicious cousin. "Mmmhmm..right, but you know. You always always twirl your hair around your fingers when you plot something." He said with a smirk. "I do not!" Kagome said as she just now noticed she was twirling her hair about her fingers. "See?" Miroku said with a laugh.**

**"Miroku I have a propisition for you.." Kagome said with a hint of sneakiness in her voice. "That is?" He replied while leaning heavily on her computer chair's back. "We switch identities.." Kagome said with a sweet smile. "No way! I'm not wearing a damn dress!" Miroku growled jumping up. "Please?! for Kagi-chan?!" she said with a pout as well the never failing puppy eyes. "N O! no!" Miroku said heading towards the door but, Kagome was there before him and, slammed it on cue. "I'll give you anything you want!" She said with a smile. "Like what?" He grinned at the thought. "My uhh..new mp3 player I got the other day!" she said holding up a finger. "And..?" He smirked once more. "My dvd player." Kagome exclaimed in a practically begging tone.**

**"Deal." Miroku said with a sly grin. "Oh thank you Miro-kun!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms around her cousin.**

**Few Days Later...**

**"Okay so your all set?" Kagome asked her cousin who was standing in front of the mirror in her school uniform. "Got all my freinds, classmates, and, teachers memorized?" she continued with a blink. "I got it all covered." Miroku said with a girlish smile. "Wow Miroku you look like..a..uhh a girl." Kagome exclaimed then, burst into laughter. "Heh heh." Miroku said glaring at his older cousin.**

**"Well I should get going." Kagome said grabbing her bag with a smile as she headed outside of her bedroom door. "See ya later Kagi-chan!" Miroku exclaimed in farewell before climbing out the window. "I am sooo not going to be seen in a dress by her mom." **

**Meanwhile at Kagome's new school...**

**"Wow..this is the exact same grass Seeshoumaru steps on every day maybe!" Kagome said while she was down on her knees rubbing her cheek against the grass. "And that tree!!" she got to her feet and, ran to it wrapping her arms around it in a bizarre nature loving embrace. "This tree has probably provided him shade as well!!" she said with a sigh. "Damn Miroku can you get any weirder?!" Someone from a crowd of nearby kids yelled. "Uhhhh..hey.." Kagome said letting her death grip on the tree go. I haven't noticed until now but, there all avoiding any eye contact with me whatsover. "If I was Miroku right now.. I would be shitting bricks.." another voice whispered.**

**What has Miroku done?! "You!" InuYasha yelled running over to Kagome. "You think it's funny to sneak up behind Bankotsu when his back is turned then, give him a girly of an excuse punch?!" He growled picking Kagome up. "Well I.." Kagome blinked. "It's not funny you little son of a bitch!" InuYasha hauled his fist back and, punched Kagome.**

**"Oh my god! someone go get a teacher!" someone yelled. "Shut the fuck up! the one who gets the teacher gets it way worse!" InuYasha growled and, punched Kagome again then commenced in the brutal attack by throwing her to the ground and kicking her in the side. "You..two..bit bastard!" Kagome yelled getting to her feet after spitting out blood. "I'm going to kill you!" she continued and, lunged at him connecting a hard punch to his right jaw that knocked him to the ground.**

**"Oh shit..he's dead now!" someone gasped through all the chaos. "I don't give you enough credit..heh." InuYasha said getting to his feet and, lunging at Kagome about to punch only to have his arm grabbed by Seeshoumaru. "No brother." he threw him back.**

**"Your lucky this time.." InuYasha said glaring back at Kagome as he spit out an exceptional amount of blood. WOW!!!! Seeshoumaru just saved my life! "Yeah right jerk-off." Kagome smirked at the retreating form of InuYasha.**

**"Are you okay Miroku-kun?" Seeshoumaru asked before turning to leave as well. **

**"I'm fine now.." Kagome said looking at Seeshoumaru with a dreamy look. "Err that's nice." Seeshoumaru said in return at seeing the look.**

**He..just asked if I was okay.. Kagome blushed at the retreating Seeshoumaru.**

**All for now readers! R&R for chapter 2!!!**

**Miroku: Why are you making me seem yaoi?**

**Pepsi: It's to help Kagome get close to the hotness that is Sesshy.**

**Seeshy: She gave me a good role. smirks at Miroku**

**InuYasha: She made me beat on women without knowing it. ears twitch**

**Is sorry for making all your fave Inu chara's seem OOC hehehe.. **


End file.
